Sebastian Moran
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Jim Moriarty no solo tiene una debilidad.


No era verdad…

Jim Moriarty mentía.

No era el hecho de que él fuese cambiante.. Oh no, era más que eso.

Esa no era su única debilidad. Tenía otra, y esa otra debilidad tenía un nombre. Sebastian Moran.

El sacaba todo lo malo de él, sus celos, su posesividad, el amor que no le tenía a nadie, más que para él mismo… Pero lo compartía con él. Todo lo que un ser humano común y corriente hacía, Sebastian lograba sacar de él.

Todo a su alrededor era por demás aburrido. Había pasado un mes después de haberse "disparado" en la cabeza, y estaba tirado encima de su cama, mirando al techo repasando en cada vez que podía cualquier clase de truco absurdo que hubiese formado Sherlock por si era verdad los rumores de que él seguía con vida.

Tomó su móvil y ladeo la cabeza, sonriendo instintivamente al repasar su nombre entre cada línea que existía en todos los mensajes que llevaba en él. Muchos eran de Adler, Muchos de sus clientes, y más antiguos estaban los de Molly Hooper. Pero entre todos, habría más que nada de "Tiger" Como solía llamarle.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama, movió la cabeza para desestresar la tensión que había generado el estar tan aburrido, y sin ningún peón al cual amordazar o aterrorizar. Ni un cliente puesto a que todos pensaban que ya estaba muerto.

Comenzó a caminar recorriendo cada parte de la habitación, la cual no le pertenecía; Exactamente, estaba en la habitación del militar, que ahora era su asesino personal, aquella que en todo su alrededor estaba perfectamente inmaculada y ordenada. Tenía muchas armas pegadas a la pared, como trofeos, Una televisión gigante, y en su armario tenía bastante ropa. Casi no le gustaba usar trajes, pero Jim le obligaba a usarlos cuando salían. (Sí, cuando salían) Y por lo tanto, tenía más chaquetas de piel. En un rincón, conservado lejos de todo, estaba su traje de coronel. Era antiguo pero se encontraba en perfecto estado, como si fuese nuevo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y cerró los ojos, inhalando el aroma a guerra y sangre, que aún se incrustaba en él. A pesar de todos esos largos años, aún tenía esa esencia a caos y muerte.

Y eso le encantaba, porque entre el tabaco, la pólvora, y él. Se encontraba el Sebastian de verdad, un Sebastian que era veterano de guerra, con esas cicatrices que le marcaban su rostro, pero que no le quitaban ni un poco a su atractivo. Sacó su celular y le tomó una foto al traje, lo guardó y se volvió para la cama, sentándose al borde de ella.

– Seb.- JM

No contestó.

– Sebastian.-JM

Otra vez, no contestó.

– Moran, tengo secuestrado a tu novia, si no contestas le volaré los sesos.-JM

– Eres un idiota.-SM

– Ah, con que ahora si contestas. – Sonrió para sí mismo y siguió escribiendo.– Que haces?.-JM

– Pues, nada… Ya sabes, lo usual… MATANDO A QUIENES ME PIDES…-SM

– Oh bueno, tampoco es para que te enojes, Seb.-JM

– No me enojé, James. Pero sabes que en estos momentos, tengo que concentrarme, ¿Puedo hacer mi trabajo?.-SM

– Pff, que aburrido… -JM

Dejó pasar 5 minutos, y entonces mandó la imagen que había sacado, hasta el teléfono del rubio. Cerró los ojos y recargó su cuerpo con sus palmas en la cama, su móvil se encontraba bajo una de sus manos todo el tiempo. Vibró.

– ¿Pero que diablos…!? Estás en mi apartamento!? Como rayos.. No, No me digas… ¿Por qué estás en MI apartamento!?.-SM

Sonrió y rió como si nada ante la respuesta y comenzó a escribir.

– Ya te lo dije, estoy aburrido. Sin Sherlock y fingir que estoy muerto, no me da para mucho. ¿Sabes?.-JM

– Eso no justifica tu entrada a MI apartamento, ahora sal de allí.-SM

– ¡Oh! No seas tan malo conmigo Seb.-JM

– James, Te lo advierto…-SM

– ¿Oh qué?.-JM

– ¿Qué me harás?.-JM

– ¿Me vas a dar hasta lo más prófundo de mi ser?.-JM

– ¿Me vas a hacer gritar tu nombre mientras me amarras ante la cama?.-JM

– ….-SM

– … Te iba a decir, que… Iba a pedir un aumento del 90% a mi sueldo…-SM

– Oh… -JM. – Refunfuñó y sintió como sus mejillas se encendían del rojo más vivo que jamás se habían encendido, ya no quiso contestar más. Se tumbó ante la cama, maldiciendo entre dientes al rubio, y colocando su brazo encima de sus ojos, en cada ocasión que podía, le dedicaba un gruñido y maldición por la frustración y vergüenza que el rubio le había hecho pasar.

Entonces su móvil volvió a vibrar.

Levantó su brazo de sus ojos y posicionó el móvil frente a estos, abrió los ojos de par en par, y se llevó el móvil casi a la boca, cerrando los ojos y dejando salir un suspiro.

Una semana después, el rubio ya estaba entrando al apartamento, y miró a un desaliñado moreno que se encontraba viendo la Televisión en la sala, ladeo la cabeza y dejó sus maletas junto a la puerta, pasándolo de largo y caminando a la cocina.

El moreno lo vio pasar y se levantó enseguida, caminó lentamente detrás del rubio, viendo en cada paso como se servía un café muy cargado, y mientras él tomó un cuchillo bastante grande, y al estar justo detrás de él, lo junto a su espalda, dejando cerca la punta contra la columna vertebral del rubio.

– ¿Qué? ¿Así me vas a recibir?

– Claro, ¿No sería lindo un poco de sangre con tu café?

– Eres muy predecible, ¿No pudiste ser más original? – Se volteó y con una agilidad extrema, tomó la mano del moreno y la subió casi encima de su hombro haciendo que soltara el cuchillo y lo besó.

– Soy cambiante…

– Sí, por supuesto… –Sonrió de medio lado y le soltó. – Esta semana maté a 10 personas, ahora quiero descansar. – El moreno se lanzó a él y el rubio, sin esperarlo, lo tomó en brazos, soltando un bufido de molestia.

– Yo también.. Tigre. – Le susurró ante su oído. – Sobre tu mensaje… Yo también.

– ¿Qué men… – Se quedó pensando y luego recordó lo que le había mandado y se sonrojó, lo tomó más entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la cama, recostándolo sobre ella; Mirándolo fijamente le sonrió mostrando sus perlados dientes. – Eres un idiota.

– Lo sé. – Lo rodeó por los hombros y logró darle un golpe al estómago con su rodilla, con lo cual el rubio, cayó encima de él, y aprovechando esa posición el moreno rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas. – Pero eso no significa que no hagas todo lo que te pida.

– Ob-Oblígame…

– Oh… Ya verás que lo haré…

Y así, como un amor masoquista, James Moriarty tenía esa debilidad, Un rubio que sacaba todo lo malo de él.

La madrugada de ese día, el rubio estaba dándole la espalda, desnudo como habían terminado en esa habitación, solo cubriéndole por la cintura con una sábana, y mientras el moreno revisaba una vez más aquel mensaje.

"No necesito hacerte nada de eso, En realidad sé que tú solo harías todo… Y me dejarías observarte hacerlo… Jajajá, Te odio, James. "

Ninguno de los dos lo aceptaba, ninguno de los dos creía en el amor. Pero entre su "Odio" La mente criminal más grande del mundo, sabía que había más… No se lo decían, pero el odio era lo opuesto a lo que sentían.


End file.
